


(at night) the only time we have to ourselves

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's always extra clingy when he's tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(at night) the only time we have to ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/227017) by listea. 



> an au in which baekhyun hasn't moved out of his shared bedroom w sehun and junmyeon lmao

Baekhyun's always extra clingy when he's tired. He latches on and doesn't let go, leaning into Junmyeon's space and almost half sitting on his lap. He knows that Junmyeon's working, but he also knows that Junmyeon's weak, easily convinced during late nights after concerts, when the exhaustion starts creeping in after the adrenaline slips away.

"Hyung," and Baekhyun's breath is so warm against Junmyeon's neck, "hyung, come on~"

"Baekhyun-ah, let me just get through these schedules, okay?" Junmyeon responds without looking away from his screen, but he does bring up his hand to gently pat Baekhyun's cheek, card his fingers through the younger's hair.

The little whine that slips past Baekhyun's lips makes Junmyeon chuckle.  _A pup_ , he thinks, and his fingers linger at Baekhyun's nape for a while, before he brings his focus back on the schedules he's fixing for the next week. 

While the micromanaging that's almost necessary for a leader is part of the routine,  _this_ —the late night cuddling, relaxing, that only they share—is also part of the routine now. Baekhyun prefers it, voices out his thoughts immediately, doesn't hesitate much to filter his words unless they're filming. And tired, almost lethargic, Junmyeon replies easily, hums in agreement as he works.

"So let's make most of this time hyung," Baekhyun mumbles, his mouth wet as he licks and kisses along Junmyeon's neck, grinning when he hears Junmyeon's breath hitch and feels the pulse quicken. " _Hyung_."

Junmyeon shivers at the low, low moan. Baekhyun's voice is raspy and groggy and Junmyeon's  _weak_. Baekhyun knows this, even Junmyeon knows this, and yet Junmyeon let's Baekhyun do this.

"Hyung, I've told you before too," the kisses are warm and wet, so wet, as Baekhyun's mouth moves along Junmyeon's jawline, "let the managers worry more about this. You've already worked so much."

And Baekhyun's so impatient, so needy, on nights like these. So Junmyeon indulges him in the attention. He sets his phone aside and turns so that Baekhyun can lay down on the couch as Junmyeon leans over him.

"So needy, hmm," Junmyeon hums as he noses along Baekhyun's bared neck. His fingers come up to scratch behind Baekhyun's neck, his mouth sucking at the skin right below Baekhyun's jawline. A high, keening whine slips past Baekhyun's lips and Junmyeon laughs, softly and so so endeared. "You're such a  _pup_ , Baekhyunnie."

The flush in Baekhyun's cheeks matches the one in Junmyeon's as the younger groans at the comment and then pulls Junmyeon down for a kiss.

"So demanding too," Junmyeon whispers as he licks into Baekhyun's mouth, teeth catching on the bottom lip and gently pulling, loving the noises that he pulls out of Baekhyun.

"Shut up, hyung," Baekhyun murmurs in reply, half embarrassed but too much in love to really stop the elder. 

They don't have much time, so Junmyeon complies and instead focuses more on kissing Baekhyun, focuses more on making Baekhyun whimper and moan with his touches and his mouth. The slide of their lips is soft but hurried. Half an hour maximum, Junmyeon thinks, is what they have before they should  _really_ sleep, otherwise they'd be too tired in the morning and the make up would have to be caked on their faces to hide the growing dark circles.

Baekhyun's hands wander as they kiss, his fingers slip under the threadbare shirt Junmyeon wears as pajamas, and his palms are warm on the lean and muscled torso. His fingers dip in between the lines and trace them, mapping out the skin underneath his fingertips as he tries to nip at Junmyeon's bottom lip. 

"Baekhyun-ah," Junmyeon whispers, hand traveling down and in between their bodies to palm at Baekhyun's half hard dick. The younger groans, saliva slick lips dragging over Junmyeon's cheek, as he tries to cant his hips up into the touch. 

"Hy _ung_ -" Baekhyun wiggles his hips, urging Junmyeon to do something  _more_. Junmyeon grins, but pulls down the loose night shorts anyway, letting his fingers wrap around Baekhyun's erection. The touch is dry but Baekhyun's desperate, so he thrusts his hips up, trying to get some friction. "Please, hyung,  _please_ -"

Junmyeon drops a kiss on the corner of Baekhyun's lips before he pulls back, grin almost too sharp in the narrow slivers of light that break through the darkness in the room, and then moves down. Baekhyun's heart stutters, skipping a beat, when he realizes what Junmyeon's doing.

The wet heat enveloping his dick is still half a surprise, even though Baekhyun watched Junmyeon go down on him. A good surprise, he thinks, and then his brain shuts down when Junmyeon tongue licks under the head and then down the vein on the underside. Baekhyun's fingers reach down and flutter along Junmyeon's mouth, tracing over the stretch lips around Baekhyun's dick. 

He barely remembers to keep his moans low and soft when Junmyeon pulls off of his dick to wrap his lips around Baekhyun's fingers instead, taking two into his mouth and swirling his tongue over the fingertips instead.

"Not fair, hyung," Baekhyun croaks out. His voice isn't working either. "I-"

Junmyeon groans around the fingers, looking straight into Baekhyun's eyes, gaze sharp and eyes dark and lust-filled.

" _Fuck_ ," Baekhyun pants out, almost laughs as his chest heaves and Junmyeon, grinning, goes back to sucking Baekhyun's cock.

This isn't what Baekhyun had planned when he had decided to try and convince Junmyeon to come to bed and sleep. They have schedules tomorrow and Baekhyun wanted to take care of his leader, not the other way around. Junmyeon did that more than enough, taking care of the members that is. 

But then Junmyeon swallows around his dick, humming a little, and Baekhyun loses his track of thought. They've done this so many times and he's still not over it, not used to the sensations and the rush of emotions that course through him whenever Junmyeon pays special attention to him, and then makes him feel worthy of that attention. 

Junmyeon pulls back a bit to suckle on the head and Baekhyun threads his fingers through Junmyeon's hair.

"Hyung," and he's on the edge already, he's as weak as Junmyeon, really, "hyung, I'm gonna-"

Smiling, Junmyeon pulls off and presses a kiss over the slit before slipping his tongue over it. With one hand sure and warm pressing into Baekhyun's hip, Junmyeon licks a line down Baekhyun's dick, then holds it with the other hand as he sucks at the ballsack. He rubs his palm over the head and Baekhyun stutters out a moan, whimpering a broken "hyung" as his hands try to clutch onto Junmyeon's shoulders, searching for purchase.

He quivers when Junmyeon takes him back into his mouth, letting his tongue run over the head, and then sucking hard. Baekhyun is coherent enough to tap Junmyeon's cheek when he feels the rush build up inside him, the coil of arousal tightening up, but Junmyeon doesn't pull off. Instead he takes a deep breath and then goes down completely, deepthroating the younger. Baekhyun comes with a barely suppressed shout, biting down on his hand as Junmyeon swallows around him, milking him.

He doesn't mind the taste of his own cum when Junmyeon crawls back up to pull him into a kiss, and he kisses the elder enthusiastically, still shivering a bit with the each brush of Junmyeon's bare leg against his oversensitive dick.

"I wanted to take care of you today Junmyeon hyung," he whispers as he breaks the kiss, but the goes for the bottom lip again, pulling it into his mouth and scraping his teeth over the swollen lip. 

"You did help me Baekhyunnie," Junmyeon reassures him. "Don't worry," he noses along Baekhyun's cheek and peppers small kisses over the flushed skin, "I love you."

"Love you too," Baekhyun mumbles back. "Want to take care of you too hyung. Come back to the room."

"Mhm," Junmyeon agrees and goes for peck before moving off of Baekhyun and then pulling him up after Baekhyun wears his night shorts again.

He still remembers Baekhyun's words from a few weeks back fondly. He loved how earnestly Baekhyun had wanted to say them, wanted to reassure and take care of Junmyeon too. So he walks back to their bedroom slowly with Baekhyun, making sure to be quiet as Sehun's probably still sleeping.

_"Just know, you don’t have to do everything alone, we got your back."_


End file.
